1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing cups, and more particularly to an apparatus for dispensing thin-wall paper or plastic cups provided in nested stacks within a housing and adapted for individual separation from the stack to contain products to be dispensed from a vending machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thin-wall cups for use in dispensing machines are light weight containers for products to be dispensed and generally have a base from which an upwardly and outwardly flaring continuous side wall extends, the upper portion of the side wall having its upper edge rolled over to define an outwardly extending rim. A desirable characteristic of such cups is that they can be nested together with one cup fitting within another so that a large number of the cups can be provided in a stacked array. A number of such stacks or columns are provided in a vending machine to permit a large number of dispensing operations to take place without the need for frequent refilling of the machine with cups. A familiar example of such a container and dispensing arrangement is a soft drink vending machine wherein the cups are of paper, or wax or plastic coated paper, or even plastic alone in order to reduce their cost and their weight.
When thin-wall cups of the type hereinabove described are dispensed, a stack of nested cups is often held by a supporting device that engages the lower portion of the rim of the lowermost cup. Thus the entire weight of the stack of cups is supported by the rim of the lowermost cup, the maximum rim loading occurring at the bottommost cup of the stack and the rim loading diminishing progressively as the cups are dispensed and the height of the stack diminishes. In addition to the continuous weight of the stack once the stack is in position for dispensing of the cups, frequently when the stack of cups is moved from a storage position to the position where dispensing can take place, the stack falls a small distance through an opening into which a rim-engaging supporting means extends, and the consequent dropping of the stack results in an impact load on the rim of the lowermost cup. That condition is normally not a problem because the cups are of light weight and, in any event, the outwardly extending rims are of sufficient strength to be able to withstand both the continuous stacking loads, as well as the instantaneous impact loads.
At times it is desired that the product to be dispensed be accompanied by separate packets of condiments, seasonings, or the like, which can be positioned within the base of the cup at the recess between the lowermost edge of the side wall and the transversly-extending base wall. The recess defines an opening in which individual packets of such materials can be inserted for later use by the purchaser of the product. Thus if coffee is to be dispensed, individual packets of sugar and powdered creamer can be contained within the recess at the base of the cup. Similarly, if a product such as french-fried potatoes or some other type of food products is to be dispensed, packets of salt, ketchup, mustard, and the like can be provided in the base portion of the cup. However when additional materials such as packets of condiments and the like are carried in the recesses at the bases of the cups, the weight of the cups increases considerably with the consequent effect that the entire stack of cups is substantially heavier than is the same stack without the additional packaged materials. It has been found that by adding packets of additional materials to cups, the weight of stacks formed from such cups increases to the point where the rims of the cups are incapable of absorbing the impact load that occurs when the stack is dropped into position. The rims of the cups are damaged by being partially unrolled, bent, or being otherwise disfigured. Thus when using such cup-packet combinations, the available dispensing equipment cannot be used without cup damage, and special provisions must be made for supporting the additional weight of the stack, particularly in view of the increased impact loads imposed on the rim of the lowermost cup.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-described difficulties.